


A Fan's Request

by DessiJ



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Music, enjoy, first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessiJ/pseuds/DessiJ
Summary: The girls are just answering questions at yet another sound check before a concert. But what happens if one fan goes a bit overboard and asks something too personal? What are Lauren's and Camila's reactions? Will that question change the girls' attitude towards one another?





	A Fan's Request

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a one shot I randomly thought of while writing my other fanfic for 5H and I just had to write it. I tried to correct any mistakes but English is not my native language so sorry if there are any :) Also, I am a fan of the band for a few months now but Camren just loves to torture my shipper heart. So I just had to write this NonAU. I kind of picture things happening something like that in real life... Don't mind me, I am crazy :D Without further ado, here's the fanfic...
> 
> ~~~

 

They were doing sound check just as always before the concert. And just as always, they were fooling around with the few fans in the arena, singing songs and letting them ask questions. Normally, the fans were behaving, not asking too personal things. But today one of them asked something. Something forbidden, a taboo.

The girl's words were 'We all know Camren is real. It must be! So can you, like, kiss, guys? That would be the ultimate proof.'

Dinah, Normani and Ally looked worriedly to Camila and then Lauren, the smallest girl of them reaching for her hand. Camila just blushed, smiling uncomfortably and wondering what to answer while the green-eyed girl froze, looking directly at the fan with her green orbs. If looks could kill, that girl in the audience would be dead ten times already. Before anyone could do or say anything, Lauren got up from her chair and walked forward.

"Not that it is any of your business, but there's nothing between me and Camila. We are just band mates." And then she walked off the stage, going out of the arena from the back exit and locking herself in the tour bus parked near there. The four other girls were still frozen in their seats.

Camila soon looked down, tears pricking in her eyes and she didn't even know why. Because of the harsh way the green-eyed had spoken? Or maybe because Lauren had said 'band mates' and not at least 'friends'? Was it so hard for her? Or did she care this little for the brown-eyed now? Suddenly she felt someone's hand on hers and looked up.

"If you want go backstage for a bit too, Chancho." Dinah whispered to her but the smaller girl shook her head. Wow, this was serious, Camila hadn't heard the nickname for a very long time.

"The show must go on, right?" She mumbled just as quiet, her eyes more watery now.

"Mila, go. Relax a bit, don't think about this. And you'll come back for the concert, alright?" Normani advised the girl too, Ally nodding her head behind her. It was like they knew what was happening, what had happened.

Camila couldn't take it anymore and just nodded too, getting up from her stool and nearly running backstage. She heard the smallest girl apologize for the inconvenience and saying that the two girl's just weren't in mood. Right, they weren't  _now_. Things were going on better between them lately but now Lauren would probably shut her off again. Brilliant. They obviously weren't even friends in the green-eyed's mind anymore.

But once Camila was in the small lounge backstage, she didn't see Lauren anywhere. Where had she gone? Was she somewhere out? But they had a show later. Camila had to find her and her first idea was their tour bus in the back of the arena.

Meanwhile, the girl in question was pacing in the back of the bus, between their bunks. This tour the five girls had two buses, one for Mani, Ally and Lauren, and the other for Dinah and Camila. Yes, things had changed a lot since their last tour. Even since only the last year. All the girls had grown up, but also grown apart, now not as close as before, as in the beginning. Many and different factors were to blame for this.

But right now Lauren was distraught because of some stupid assumptions again. About her and Camila. Couldn't people just leave them alone, leave  _her_  alone. This Camren bullshit was over for years now, should be anyway. There was nothing between them,  _nothing_! Lauren sighed. Why did the fans always had to bring it up? Why didn't they just let it go?! Things between Camila and her were different now, thanks to the fans and... Some other factors. They didn't even have a normal friendship now. Weren't as close, didn't talk like before.

Suddenly, the green-eyed heard the door of the bus open and shut. Great, the other girls had ended the sound check earlier because of her and someone was coming to check up on her. No need, thank you. Then there was a soft knock on the door, separating the bunks from the kitchen and the small lounge. Followed by the voice she wanted to hear the least.

"Lauren, are you there?" Camila asked, quietly and sounding a bit scared. The green-eyed just sighed annoyed and laid down on her bunk, pulling the small curtain closed. "Lauren? We have a show later. Come on, it wasn't that big of a deal. You know how the fans are..." Her voice died, the small girl not sure that there was actually someone in the room. She was about to go and search for Lauren someone else when she heard the green-eyed's angry voice, muffled by the door.

"I don't care. Couldn't they... Like, just let it go, damn it? We aren't even this close anymore." She sighed frustrated again. "Camren..." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

These words hurt Camila, she physically felt her heart ache. But she still tried for a joke, starting to sing the famous song from the Disney movie. She heard shuffling in the small room behind the door, before it flew open scaring her and making her stop singing.

"Really, Camila? Stop it. What do you want? Why are you here?" Lauren didn't want to sound  _this_  harsh but she was just too angry. Not at the girl, but at the fans for digging into her personal life.

Of course Lauren loved dearly the Harmonizers, she would do anything for them, and was doing it when she was singing or just being on stage, dancing. But the one thing she wanted to keep to herself was her personal life, her family and friends. Unfortunately ever since X Factor had finished, this Camren theory had appeared, then Laucy, involving her friend. The girls, especially Dinah and Camila had joked with all this in the beginning but in the end had to stop because they were just fueling a fire. But it was too late. Then the fans started hating on other singers and bands just because they had gotten close to one or both of the girls. Yes, Lauren wasn't happy about them in the picture too somehow, but this still didn't mean for the fans to hate and defend something nonexistent. Maybe there had been something before but it was ruined now anyway. All of it.

Camila flinched away. Then she opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it, just looking around lost.

Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Okay, maybe I overreacted but this was really over the line. A kiss? Seriously?! This is too much, Camila. Don't you agree?" Green eyes bore into brown. Camila couldn't look away, it was like something in her had woken up. But she quickly shook her head to banish the thoughts when she caught up with her mind.

"Um, yeah, yeah. I just came to see how you were. For the concert, you know." Her eyes stung with tears again and she had to look down to hide them. "The other girls are worried too. Just couldn't end the sound check like that."

"Still, someone else could have come to see how I am. Why you?" Lauren crossed her arms.Camila looked up shocked. "Well, the question didn't surprise only you." She bit back, now angry too. "No need to be so harsh!"

The green-eyed looked surprised to the smaller girl and noticed her glassy eyes. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself, her actions and words, and looked down. "Sorry Camila." She said quietly. "Yeah, I, um, overreacted a bit." She repeated her words from moments earlier.

But the small girl shook her head making her hair fall over her face, and backed away. "Leave it. Just be ready for the concert later." And with these words Camila turned around and ran out of the bus, towards hers.

Lauren stood their frozen, looking to the spot where the smaller girl had just been. Then she closed her eyes, shaking her head and stepped back into the room, closing the door and running a hand through her hair. Shit! She was really rude now. To Camila. When it wasn't really her fault. But then again it was, wasn't it? For making the fans believe things that weren't true, see things that weren't there. Camren! Fuck off! She plopped down on her bunk again, putting her headphones in her ears and shutting of the world. Yes, she knew she had to go back to the arena soon for makeup and stage clothes, but she had time. And right now, she didn't really care. This one fan in particular maybe didn't deserve a concert.

The girl curled up into a ball, hugging her favourite plush toy, Nala. In truth she missed what she had with Camila before. Their friendship. Okay, she had to admit, maybe it was a bit more than that to them, but no one really noticed in the beginning. And when they thought they noticed something, that was it. The two girls had to back off, have less contact with each other. And this killed Lauren. But still, the job demanded it. No need to make unnecessary fuss over speculations. Simon wasn't happy about it the most though. The group didn't need some rumours about lesbian couple. So everything had to stop. The two girls talking to each other, being so close, this had to end.

Then Simon got the idea about touring with Austin and making him date Camila. All PR of course. Fake! And the brown-eyed wasn't happy about it at the time. But they were singers. Why not try acting too, right? So, the smaller girl gave her first kiss away just to dissipate some stupid rumour that the fans had made a problem of. Lauren still remembered the night when Camila had come to her hotel room nearly in tears, complaining about all of this bullshit. But, according to Simon, this was fame, this was their live now. The green-eyed felt her heart brake again when she remembered that night.

Then her words. Maybe Lauren was a bit too active in denying everything about Camren. Always the first to shake a head or yell no, always the first to roll her eyes or comment on the fans' behaviour. Maybe she was too eager and that fueled things even more. And just maybe... It hurt Camila.

Was Lauren hurting her with her actions? Did Camila actually feel something, want something to happen? No, she couldn't... Although, she wasn't as eager in denying everything whenever she heard their ship name. Lauren wondered.

She groaned, opening her eyes and letting a few tears fall on her pillow. Lauren checked the time and sighed yet again. She had to go and get ready for the main event of the night, the concert.

Camila was already sitting in front of the mirror with closed eyes as her makeup was fixed. But she wasn't as calm as she wanted to be, or appeared to be. The same thoughts as Lauren's had been crossing her mind for the last half an hour too, even though she didn't know it. The brown-eyed just  _knew_  that Lauren hated her now. Thanks to her actions or the fans', or most likely both, they were officially just 'band mates'. The other girl couldn't even speak to her normally, for God's sake.

Camila sighed, trying not to move or let her tears escape her eyes and ruin her makeup. Why did it hurt so much? It was like her heart was breaking over and over again every time she remembered Lauren's words on stage, or her look in the tour bus. It was over. Everything was over, Camila, get it through your thick skull! It was too late for feelings now. There could be  _no_  feelings. Lauren wasn't even her friend.

Camila opened her eyes and saw the girl occupying her thoughts enter the room moments later. Their eyes locked for a moment before the taller girl stalked to her own mirror. The three other girls in the band were clever enough to not get involved. They knew better than that after a few past scandals. In truth, Camila knew they would always defend Lauren rather than her. They were all closer to Lauren than to her. Ever since her song with Shawn. And maybe they had a point, Camila hadn't exactly warned them about it or consulted with them about their opinions on her solo project. On the other hand, they all had solo projects now. Or Lauren didn't have, Camila wasn't sure. Was she this loyal to the band? Or the others were just trying to get back to Camila? Or just loved music as much as her? She didn't know but she knew it was all her fault for the cracks in the band. And she felt guilty, the others just still didn't really believe her. Even though they said they did.

Maybe Camila had  _no_  friends in the whole band, just 'band mates'.

But it was time. The girls were called to the stage and the concert begun. Lauren and Camila were both tensed and not looking at each other, even though the latter loosened up a bit thanks to the music and her love for it, the joy she got from performing. Still, she couldn't help but tear up a bit at a favourite song of hers,  _No Way_. And she couldn't help but stare at Lauren while they sang  _Big Bad Wolf_. She was just so...  _Sexy_. Camila really had to stop thinking like that. It was wrong!

Lauren knew she messed up a few bits of the dancing. And maybe the singing. It was all Camila's fault. She was occupying her thoughts. Damn it! She had tried banishing the small girl from her mind but seeing her in the dressing room and then on stage, enjoying her favourite thing in the world, singing, was just too distracting.  _Annoying_. What was going on with Lauren? She was supposed to be angry but all she could think of was the old Camila, the goofy, clumsy, saying stupid jokes and cuddling with her Camila. Although she was still saying stupid jokes, Lauren noticed. And Lauren was still the only one to laugh at them. Why?No, now Lauren had a concert to focus on.

~~~

A few days later the girls were on their way to another arena in another town. All the girls were still tense, walking on eggshells around Camila and Lauren. Then Dinah had gotten an idea, to make a movie night in the buses to cheer up the two sulking girls. Unfortunately, Camila had wanted to be alone, playing on her guitar, denying Dinah's invitation. So before the buses had started their journey, Dinah had gone to the bus with the other three girls, leaving the brown-eyed alone.

Lauren wasn't very enthusiastic with the idea either. Yes, she sat a bit in the lounge with the other girls but just stared at the screen, not seeing anything really. When the other three were so immersed in the movie that they forgot about her, Lauren also slipped in the back of the bus and in her bunk.

She had her headphones on again, nearly asleep when she felt the bus slowing down and soon enough, stopping. The green-eyed went to the door of the vehicle, looking out of the small window and noticing that they had stopped at a gas station. Suddenly she got a weird idea. Or maybe she was still half asleep. Lauren opened the door and quickly ran to the other bus where Camila was. At least there the three girls, who were pestering her to cheer up, wouldn't annoy her. The green-eyed thought she could survive one night sleeping in the lounge in the same bus as Camila with no one else. They would just evade each other, not talk or look at one another. Easy as that. Right?

Lauren quietly opened the bus door, slipping in the vehicle. She was immediately met with the soft music coming from a guitar. Camila was playing. And now it hit Lauren what she'd done. She was in a tour bus, alone with Camila. And said tour bus started moving again. Well, no going back now.

Lauren came more into the bus, noticing that the smaller girl was in the back of it, probably in the small room with the bunks. The green-eyed swung her backpack from her shoulder, which she had taken with her from her bunk, and took out a notebook, tearing a piece of paper from it. She scribbled an explanation why she was in the bus and slipped the note under the door, hoping Camila would see it and won't be angry. Then she went to the lounge, connecting her phone to the stereo and playing some music. The girl sat down on one of the sofas and took her sketchbook out, opening it to a new page and starting to doodle aimlessly.

Suddenly she noticed a small paper slip under the door. It was her note to Camila. The green-eyed got up and took the paper, opening it. She smiled without thinking when she read Camila's words written with pencil.

_No problem. I probably would have done the same thing if they were here. I don't mean to offend them, but I prefer to deal with this things alone. Or with music._

The green eyed quickly took her own pencil, sitting next to the door to answer. Wait, was she supposed to answer? Camila had said that she was fine alone. Then again, Lauren wasn't invading her privacy, it was just a note. The brown-eyed was not forced to answer it or even read it. Lauren shrugged, putting her pencil to the paper. And she wasn't going to pry what 'this things' meant.

_Same here. But I am drawing right now. I guess we do whatever calms us. You're really good from what I can catch two rooms over._

The green-eyed smiled at the note, folding it and getting up to exit the room and quietly padding to the room where Camila was. She slipped the note under the closed door and then quickly got back to the lounge. This actually felt exciting, writing notes with Camila like this. She had barely sat down with her sketchbook when she noticed the paper sliding back into the room. The green-eyed got up and nearly ran the five steps to the door.

_Come on, Lauren. Like you didn't know I was brilliant at playing the guitar :P (sadly there are no emojis here...) But I'll be kinder than you and say that I am sure your drawing is perfect._

Lauren noticed that the smaller girl had written something but then erased it and exchanged it for 'perfect'. She wondered what Camila had actually written in the first place. But the green-eyed quickly chased the question away, wondering what to answer. She tapped the pencil against her bottom lip, thinking.She supposed she could start with the easiest and most logical thing.

_Thank you, of course it is. You know, if I had actually drawn something. I'm just doodling, not sure of what to draw. Any ideas? (cactus emoji)_

After the last bracket, Lauren actually drew a small cactus. She poked her tongue between her teeth in concentration for just this small thingy. Anyway, it would make the smaller girl happy. Wait, why did Lauren care? Well, they were on good terms now, why not do something small for her? It was basically nothing. The green-eyed got up and ran to Camila's room, slipping the note under the door and then getting back to the lounge, waiting anxiously for the reply.

And there it was, two minutes later the paper was back in Lauren's room. The girl got up and quickly retrieved it. Why was she so eager?

_Drawing the emoji! Why didn't I think of this? Well, I guess we can see who's the artist here. :P Anyway, you can draw..... a cactus! But blossomed one. You know, they hardly ever do that. Maybe that's why they don't have it as an emoji? :(_

The smaller girl had actually drawn the emojis she'd written in the note around the lines she had taken up with her words. Lauren smiled, it was endearing actually. She quickly started writing her answer so she could begin drawing the request.

_Okay then, blossomed cactus it is :) And very thoughtful and important question, good job. Maybe we should contact Apple? I would like more emojis with monkeys too..._

Lauren doodled a small monkey with a banana and folded up the paper, going to the back of the bus and slipping it under the door. Then the green-eyed got back to the lounge, taking her sketchbook and starting to draw. She took her phone and searched for an image of the cactus just to get an idea of it. After that she quickly drew the outlines and then started making the details. Even though she was in a hurry, she also was very careful to make the drawing  _perfect_ , so that Camila would like it. Not that Lauren really cared that much... Right? She shook her head, focusing back on the paper before her.

She still noticed the small note with Camila's answer when it slipped under the door, though.

_Perfect! So it's settled, we'll contact them, maybe write a letter, and ask them for more cactus and monkey emojis. Deal! BTW, cute monkey ^-^ I like the banana detail. That's obviously an emoji I would love to see :)_

Suddenly, a giggle escaped Lauren's lips. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. What the hell? Then she heard her phone ring. When the green-eyed got it, she rolled her eyes before accepting the call.

"Took your sweet time to find that I wasn't there." She said sarcastically.

Ally's worried voice came from the speaker. "Shit, Lo. Did we forget you at the gas station? Please tell me you're not there." She sounded frantic. Wow, they were really worried. Lauren felt a bit guilty for not leaving a note to them too. "Dinah's ringing Camila to warn her that we kind of lost you. Where are you, Lauren?"

"Relax, I am in Camila's bus. But thanks for worrying about leaving me at the gas station. Thoughtful of you." The green-eyed let out a small laugh. She could practically hear Ally rolling her eyes in the silence that followed. Then a surprised 'WHAT?!' was heard in Dinah's voice. Ally seemed to wake up too. "Wait! You're with Camila?"

Lauren smiled but a small blush also crept on her cheeks when she heard how the small girl had formulated her sentence. "No, I'm not..."

Ally cut her off. "But you just said... Explain, Jauregui, before I go to the driver's place and hit the other bus with this one just so I can go there and search it."

Lauren raised an eyebrow amused. "Wow, alright, Ally. Although I doubt you'd reach the pedals." The green-eyed quickly stopped sniggering when she heard the impatient sigh from the small girl. "Alright, alright. Camila's in the back where the bunks are. I am in the front, in the lounge. We aren't even talking. She just knows I'm here and that's it. I wrote her a note, not disturbing her."

The other girl sighed again, now relieved. No one wanted for Lauren and Camila to get into a fight or something with no one else around. "Okay then. Just behave. And you could've written us a note too, you know." Short silence and some muffled words from Mani later, Ally started talking again. "This movie night was for you but... Suit yourself. The other two kids are tired though, so we're going to bed. Please try not to get into any trouble over there."

"I won't, I promise." Lauren smiled at Ally's motherly worry. "Goodnight, Ally."

"Night, Laur. The others say goodnight too." The small girl yawned, making the green-eyed giggle.

"Tell them goodnight from me too and give them a kiss." She laughed when Ally growled something before hanging up.

When Lauren looked up there was another note at the door. When she picked it up, she noticed that it was from Camila's notebook, the one she used when she was writing songs. Lauren stopped confused for a moment at discovering that she knew that. Then she felt kind of flattered. This was a very precious notebook to the smaller girl. Lauren quickly unfolded the paper to see what had the brown-eyed written.

_Wow, didn't know you were left back at the gas station. Want me to tell the driver to go back and take you? xD lol_

Lauren rolled her eyes at the pathetic joke. As always. Well, she decided to play along.

_No, I don't mind, I'm closer to him, I'll tell him._

The green-eyed then took the other note and read it again, wondering what to answer to it. It was cute, endearing, showing Camila's old goofy side. Now she hardly ever behaved like that. Lauren wanted to prolong the moment, she liked this conversation, even if it wasn't in person. But now the green-eyed was at a loss for what to write back. She bit her pencil lightly before starting to write, deciding to change the subject a bit.

_So we settled what I was doing and that we must have a very important discussion with Apple. What are you doing? I mean, I know you're playing the guitar but are you, like, just practicing some songs or writing, composing something new?_

Before Lauren could lose all mustered up courage, she got up and put the smaller note in the first one from her, folding both of them up together. She then went to the back of the bus, slipping the notes under the door. After that the green-eyed ran back to the lounge, continuing her drawing. But she stopped after a few moments, instead focusing on one of the lower corners of the paper and starting to draw a small comic. In the small boxes Lauren made there, she drew a Mr. Monkey with his friend Miss Banana and a small Cactus beside them, like it was still a kid. They were talking to an angry Mr. Apple, asking him to give them jobs but the red fruit was denying the requests. He was like that because someone had taken a bite from him. So the small Cactus told Mr. Monkey and Miss Banana that they should probably find something to fill the hole left in Mr. Apple.

Lauren smiled when she finished the comic, writing a 'To be continued...' under the last box. But before she went back to the main drawing, the green-eyed looked up and saw a note laying beside the door. So she got up and quickly got it.

_I am writing, takes my mind of things. It's relaxing and in a some way relieving. You can always put your feelings into music. Just like you do with the drawing. :) How's the cactus going BTW? OH, and can you buy me an ice-cream while you're at the gas station? Suddenly I had a craving. xD_

There were those 'things' again. What was Camila talking about? Or Lauren was just reading too much into it? It was just a form of speech after all. Right? Lauren shook her head, her eyes going to the small smily ice-cream with hands, legs and eyes. The smaller girl had really put some effort in it, even if it was something so trivial and small. Lauren bit her lower lip, jotting down her answer.

_Good for you. I know some of your songs so I am sure whatever you're writing right now is just as good or even better. :) And yeah, you're right about the drawing. The cactus is actually going pretty well, I might show it to you later. There miiight be a small surprise somewhere in the drawing. Anyway, banana flavoured ice-cream, right? :P_

Lauren quickly drew a banana with hands, legs and eyes like Camila had next to her question. While the green-eyed was going to the kitchen area to check the freezer for the desired ice-cream, she noticed how their replies were getting longer, yet the note was traveling between the girls just as fast as in the beginning. This revelation made Lauren smile again while searching for the ice cold deliciousness. Sure as it could be, the freezer was packed with banana ice-cream. Lauren let out a small laugh as she took one and ran back to her room to take the note. She then quickly padded to the back of the bus, opening slightly the door, enough to just slide in the note and the ice-cream. Then she quickly and quietly closed it, going back to the lounge.

A thought crossed her mind while she continued her drawing. Were they so immersed in what they were both doing that they never heard the other coming to leave the note? When Lauren was going to the back of the bus, Camila was always strumming her guitar. But surely she saw the door opening now. Lauren shrugged. Maybe it was better that they weren't actually talking face to face. They would probably get angry and fight for something. This was nice, it kind of fell like the old times. How they used to talk and joke around before.

A few minutes later Lauren finally looked up. The drawing was ready. It wasn't her best but she wanted to show it to Camila. And it was pretty good, for her first ever cactus drawing. Then the green-eyed looked to the door, noticing the note. Shit! Hopefully the smaller girl wasn't thinking of the lack of an answer as ignoring. Lauren just wanted to finish her drawing for the brown-eyed. She quickly jumped from the sofa towards the door, grabbing the note.

_Can't wait to see your masterpiece!!! ^-^ And... WHAT'S THE SURPRISE??????? At least give me a hint... Please, Lo!! :3 And thanks for the ice-cream :) How much do I owe you? You know, everything is more expensive at the gas stations..._ _Okay, I tried and failed at drawing a puppy, don't look at it! I just didn't have the heart to scratch it or erase it. DON'T JUDGE ME!_

Lauren laughed at the last line, glancing at the puppy. It wasn't that bad. It was actually cute in its own way. She quickly drew another one next to it, waggling its tail and pushing a ball towards it.

Then Lauren's green eyes slided back to the words written by Camila. She called her Lo. Lauren hadn't heard that nickname from her in ages. But maybe Camila had written in because it was shorter and easier. Anyway, it wasn't like the gesture had made the green-eyed feel butterflies in her stomach. No, not at all.

Lauren quickly got to answering the note.

_Oh, um, I don't know. Let's see... Ice-cream - 2$, drawing... 20$. So you owe me 22$. And that's with the bonus you get for being a close friend of mine. Otherwise the price would be high to the roof. And this time I'll give you the surprise for free._ _BTW, judging you for the puppy...!_

The green-eyed got up from the floor, getting her drawing and putting it in a small folder she found in one of the cabinets so as not to ruin it somehow. She then put the note on the folder and brought it to the back of the bus. Thankfully everything was still slim enough to go under the door without the need of opening it. So Lauren slipped the items into the room behind it and got back to the lounge. Wondering what to do she just lied down, closing her eyes and listening to the music. She quickly checked the time to see it was past two in the morning now before closing her eyes again.

Little did she know how her drawing and last note were affecting Camila, leaning happily against the door in the back of the vehicle. Her heart was leaping in joy at the words 'close friend of mine'. So they were still friends? Or it was thanks to their conversation now? Camila quickly moved to the folder, opening it carefully and looking at the drawing. Wow. It was really good. Even if it was just with pencil and no colours, it was brilliant. The flowers on the supposedly green plant were so beautiful. So...  _Perfect_. Tears filled Camila's eyes when she remembered that Lauren had done this for her, the brown-eyed had requested it and Lauren had complied immediately. Maybe things between them weren't as bad as she thought after all? Still, Camila didn't want to ruin it all by going in the other room. What if Lauren still didn't want to see her? What if she was better of just writing to her? Obviously that wasn't annoying her... Right?

Then the brown-eyed looked to the corner of the paper in her hands and let out a small laugh. There was a comic. Lauren had made it obviously inspired by their conversation about the emojis and Apple. Camila really liked the small characters, she found the whole thing cute. And Lauren had given her a whole drawing from her precious sketchbook. This was a lot, it was important. Camila was putting this in frame as soon as she could. It truly was a masterpiece. To her, anyway.

She carefully put the drawing on her bunk, going back to the note. Now she noticed the other puppy too. Without thinking she quickly drew a small heart over both dogs and wrote 'I ship it'. Then she started writing her answer.

_Girl, I am broke! What if I repay you with 11 ice-creams. Think you could manage them? I could help you if you want... :D And very RUDE, Jauregui! Anyone can see that my puppy is cuter than yours :P Naah, who am I kidding? Love your puppy. Now I want a real one. I don't suppose you could buy me one from the gas station? Did we pick you up from there yet?_ _Now more serious. The drawing is brilliant, I love it. Really! And the comic is so cute. Thank you, Lo._

She really wasn't funny and she knew it. But Lauren still always laughed at her jokes. And it was nice to see her smile or hear her laugh. So Camila just continued trying, and succeeding in her own way. At least that hadn't changed. Camila quickly got up and went to the front of the bus, slipping the note under the door of the lounge.

She started to worry when no reply came for the next twenty minutes. Camila wondered what to do. What if Lauren was done with her now? Or tired? No, she would have told her she was going to sleep. And Camila would have invited her here. It was more comfortable here, after all. Then again, Lauren didn't need to tell her what she was doing. Suddenly Camila remembered something. Did she overstepped some boundaries with what she wrote above the puppies. Shit! She'd ruined it. Now Lauren was probably angry at her. Good job, Cabello.

That's it! She always annoyed the other girls. That's why they distanced themselves from her. Always saying or doing things not in place. Whether it was a joke, an answer to a question in an interview, or doing solo music. But Camila was like that, she couldn't help it. She was goofy, with weird sense of humour, and loved music, making music, writing lyrics for music, everything connected with music. Was all of this so bad?

The small girl quickly got the other note she wrote after Dinah's call earlier and wrote an apology there. She really wanted to make things right with the others, especially with Lauren. But somehow, she always managed to mess up.

_Lauren, I'm sorry. Did I say something? It is what I wrote above the puppies, isn't it? I am really sorry, I wasn't thinking. Please, let's continue writing. I liked it. I'll be more careful what I write. Lauren? Please... Write me back._

A tear escaped Camila's eye while she was folding the paper. She wiped her eyes quickly and went to the lounge, slipping the note under the door. Then she got back to her bunk and crawled in but still continued to watch the door.

No reply followed for the next one hour.

In the end Camila fell asleep, tired from her tears, emotions and thoughts running through her heart and mind.

~~~

Lauren woke up with a pain in her back. The sofas in the lounge weren't so comfy after all. Not for a night's sleep anyway.

Then the green-eyed remembered why she was here in the first place. Shit! Camila! Lauren had just left her, fallen asleep without telling her, warning her that she won't answer her notes. She quickly looked to the door, seeing not one, but two notes. Shit!

Lauren quickly grabbed the first note, their initial one, and read it, smiling. But before answering it, Lauren decided to read and the second note, the one Camila had given her while she was talking to Ally. And when the green-eyed read it, her heart broke. She went back to the first note to see what was Camila talking about but it was actually quite cute. Lauren wasn't angry about what she'd done. But Camila didn't think like that. The lack of response from Lauren had saddened her, the green-eyed could see the round spot from a tear on the paper.

Well done, Jauregui. You made Camila cry for no reason. Only because your stupid brain decided to fall asleep.

Lauren got up from the floor, running a hand through her hair, thinking how to fix this. That's it, she would make a breakfast for Camila! The bus was still moving so the girl had to be on it. Unless they had stopped somewhere again. But Lauren doubted that.

So what could she do? After searching the kitchen area, Lauren decided on waffles. She quickly prepared everything, and when the waffles were in the waffle machine, the green-eyed quickly grabbed a change of clothes she'd brought with her and washed her teeth and face in the bathroom. When she got out of there, the kitchen was smelling nice from the ready breakfast. Lauren found a small tray, putting a plate with food on it. Then she poured a glass of juice, and wondering if Camila would prefer milk, she poured her some milk in another cup too. Then Lauren took a banana from the refrigerator and also put in on the tray. That should do, right?

Although it was very quiet in the back of the bus. Was Camila really in there? Maybe she was still asleep? Lauren sighed when no replay came to her knock on the door, and just entered the room. She immediately spotted Camila's small form in one of the bunks, curled up into a ball. Lauren froze when she saw the tear streaks on her face.

"Camila?" She whispered, making the girl's eyes flutter and open. When they focused on Lauren, Camila's eyes immediately widened and she moved back into the bed, away from the green-eyed. Lauren smiled weakly. "Um... I brought you breakfast." She lifted the tray a bit.

"Why?" Camila asked, her mind catching up and her hands quickly wiping at her face. "Aren't you angry at me?" She asked quietly.

Lauren gently shook her head. "No. Sorry, I just fell asleep. That's why I didn't answer." She looked down. "And I made you breakfast. After I read your last note I fell really bad and wanted to apologize." Lauren blushed slightly, looking to the warm and scared eyes in front of her.

"Oh..." Camila said quietly, getting out of her bunk and nearly falling when she jumped to the ground. But Lauren was used to this and quickly reached with one hand to steady her, holding the girl by the waist. Camila quickly stood on her feet properly, flinching away from Lauren. "Thanks."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows, then took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, let's begin from the start. Let's... I don't know, talk and behave like last night. It was nice, right? Just, this time, face to face. Alright?"

"You sure?" Camila asked confused.

"I am proposing it, right?" The green-eyed smiled, making the smaller girl smile involuntary, too.

"But aren't you angry? Or annoyed with me?" Camila suddenly asked, stepping back a bit.

"Why should I be?" Lauren was confused now too. The smaller girl shrugged, opening her mouth but Lauren continued speaking. "To be honest I am a bit annoyed now. My arm is going dead because of the tray. It's quite heavy, you know." The green-eyed tried joking. Camila's expression had gone from scared to amused in the matter of seconds and she quickly took the item from Lauren, setting it on her now free bunk.

"So we are alright?" The brown-asked hesitantly.

Lauren nodded, smiling. "Of course we are, Camila. Now come on. I made you breakfast but now I am hungry." The two girls laughed, bringing the tray back to the lounge, and after Lauren fixed herself a bowl of cereal, they sat down together and ate in companionable silence.

When they finished, they decided to split the washing, Lauren actually washing the plates and Camila drying them off. They stood next to each other, Lauren focused on what she was doing while the smaller girl watched, waiting for the next plate. This felt nice, she thought. Communicating with Lauren like before, doing things together. Maybe that was what they needed to fix their moods from that question a few days ago. Just each other, behaving like before. Suddenly Lauren's voice woke Camila up from her thoughts.

"Do you think the others are up? They were quite worried last night." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Camila let out a small laugh too. "Why? Do you want to go back to your bus?" She asked, trying to hide her worry.

But Lauren shook her head. "No, I'm fine here. It's not so loud, it's more peaceful. I like it. I just need some more clothes, I took only for one night with me."

"No problem. I can give you from mine if you want?" Camila asked a bit too eagerly. She really wanted to keep Lauren for herself right now.

The green-eyed looked to her a bit surprised but then nodded, smiling. "Okay. If it's alright with you. Thanks."

And with that it was settled. Lauren was staying in Camila's bus. Until they arrived at the next arena, that is. Who knew what would happen after that? But right now, Camila couldn't find herself a place from happiness. What was going on with her? Why was she feeling like that? She shook her head while digging through her stuff in the back of the bus. Then she yelled so that Lauren would hear her in the front.

"Do you want to play some game? Monopoly, Life..."

Moments later the green-eyed entered the room, kneeling down beside her. "Hey, you've got a spare guitar. How about a lesson?" She smiled to Camila, whose eyes widened and she blushed. At her silence Lauren continued, reaching for the guitar. "Come on, you always pestered me about it. Now it's the perfect time, we have nothing else to do and there's no one else around."

Camila swallowed hard and managed to nod. "Alright. If you want."

So the girls settled in the lounge, practicing some short and easy melodies. It wasn't like Lauren hadn't touched a guitar before. When you're around Camila as much as she was in the beginning, you're bound to pick up something. She just wasn't as good as her. And now the two of them spend nearly the whole morning in strumming the instruments, showing each other songs they knew and sometimes singing together. Mostly Ed Sheeran and The 1975 could be heard through the bus.

They were so immersed with what they were doing that no one noticed Lauren's phone lightning up or the quiet ring tone coming from Camila's bunk. The smaller girl would sometimes sit behind Lauren, putting her hands and positioning her fingers where they had to be. She would always blush but the green-eyed never seemed to notice. God, what was happening with Camila? What was with the butterflies that appeared in her stomach whenever she was in Lauren's personal space? This wasn't supposed to be happening. If Lauren knew... They would grow apart again, more than before. And that scared Camila. Shit. She liked Lauren and didn't want to be away from her. No matter if it was as a friend or... Friend! That was it. Camila quickly sat back in her place.

Around lunch time the girl jolted from their seats when the bus started slowing down.

"What the heck?" Camila yelled angrily from her position on the floor, her legs still on the sofa and her back against the small table.

Lauren chuckled, quickly putting down her guitar and extending her hand to the smaller girl. 

"Come on, I'll help you up." And she pulled the girl on her feet just as the door of the lounge burst open and Dinah's bewildered face came into view. Camila jumped scared, bumping into Lauren.

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" She asked, eying the girls suspiciously."Nothing." Lauren quickly let go of Camila and stepped back. "We were just practicing on the guitars." Camila could only manage a small nod, trying not to appear hurt by the girl's actions. But it looked like Dinah noticed something was up.

"We thought you'd killed each other in here. Why aren't you picking up?" She continued the interrogation. "We kind of stopped because of you. And because we wanted to have something different for lunch." Dinah moved impatiently. Lauren quickly grabbed her phone to check it and sure enough there were five missed calls from Ally and Dinah.

"You know my phone's always on silent." She shrugged.

"And mine is in my bunk... I think." Camila said, her hands on her back pockets while she looked around. Lauren's eyes stayed longer than they should have on the girl's bottom. But when she looked away, blushing, she noticed Dinah smirking and shot her a glare.

"Um, alright..." The Polynesian girl cleared her throat. "Do you want me to stay here or go back to your bus with the others? But no matter what, you could always stay here, Laur." She gave a little, smug smile.

"No, I'm going back there. That was the plan, right?" Lauren quickly grabbed her bag and sketchbook, starting for the exit.

But Camila grabbed her hand without thinking. "You said you would stay here..." She mumbled. Lauren looked at her with her piercing green orbs.

Lauren sighed. "Yeah, but Dinah came back. And I didn't know we would be stopping. I thought we were in a hurry for the arena, so..." She shrugged. Camila's face fell and Lauren felt a pang in her heart.

"Yeah, alright." She backed away, letting go of the green-eyed.

It hurt Lauren, she'd promised after all. And she had a really good time with the small girl, something they haven't done in ages. But Dinah was now here and Lauren's bubble was burst. Not that she had anything against her tall friend but she wasn't in the mood for a lot of people. In her bus at least, Ally and Mani knew when the green-eyed wanted to be left alone. And they were leaving her alone, to just listen to music or draw. Sometimes, Dinah was just too loud and crazy, and could get under your skin, annoy you a bit. Didn't know when to stop. Everybody knew she didn't really mean it, that was just her. Still, Lauren wanted to go back to her bus.So she pushed by Dinah and went for the bus door. While Camila stood frozen, trying to stop her tears, Dinah ran after the green-eyed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, grabbing Lauren's shoulder.

"Going to my bus. Weren't you listening, Dinah?" The girl bit back rather rudely.

The taller girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "Are you crazy, Jauregui? Camila obviously wants you to stay."

"Yeah, but that's not my bus." Lauren whisper yelled so the smaller girl wouldn't hear her.

"You also promised, I understood." Dinah smirked.

"What are you getting at? Stop smirking and smiling knowingly. We were just hanging out together, away from your cheeriness." The green-eyed tried to free her hand.

"So nothing's happening? Why do you sound like you're defending yourself, Lauren?" The Polynesian just couldn't stop herself, teasing a bit.

"Dinah!" Lauren warned her.

"Okay, okay! How about this? I'll go back to your bus, just let me grab some things. You do the same and then come back here. And it'll be just the two of you, strumming your guitars happily. Alright?" The tall girl quickly moved in front of Lauren, blocking her way and watching her pleadingly. "You know the buses are big, it doesn't matter who's in which one."

Lauren nodded, making it look reluctantly but in truth, she was  _very_  happy. Only the two of them with Camila. If things continued like they were the last night and this morning, it would be brilliant. So Lauren nodded again, stepping back and returning to the lounge. She saw Dinah following her with a grin but when the taller girl noticed the glare she was receiving, she quickly turned around, going to the room with the bunks to take her stuff.

When the green-eyed entered the room she had just left, her heart broke again. Camila had curled up into a ball again, laying on one of the sofas, her body shaking from the sobs. She was thinking Lauren had left, the green-eyed mussed. Good job, you idiot! Made her cry again. Brilliant!

Lauren stepped further into the room, putting her bag down and the sketchbook over it, and walking closer to the small girls. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Camz?" Camila quickly shot up, scooting away from Lauren, wiping her eyes.

"Dinah, leave me alone. Go to the other bus or... Camz?" The girl finally looked up, her eyes widening. "Lauren..."

"Sorry, Camila. You're right, I promised. So I'll stay. I'm just being an idiot, behaving like a jerk. Sorry..." But the smaller girl jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Lauren's neck and burying her face in it. Lauren was surprised to say the least, but wrapped her arms around Camila. "Sorry, Camz." She mumbled, leaning in to kiss her head but stopped herself in time.

"No, no. Now I am overreacting." The brown-eyed said, pulling away and wiping her eyes again, making Lauren actually miss the contact. She missed their hugs. Not that that hug was caused because of something good or was to celebrate something. Lauren was just comforting Camila. "It's just... There have been a lot of things on my mind lately and I am tired. The tour, you know, and interviews, and fans, and dancing rehearsals." The girl rambled, scrunching her nose up by her last words. There was something else, well, some _one_  else but she could  _not_  say that. It was forbidden. She had to destroy these thoughts and feelings. What was happening, damn it? It was like that girl's question at the sound check had awakened something in her.

"Camila, it's alright. Really. It was my fault this time. And I am really sorry..." Lauren tucked a strand of hair behind the brown-eyed's ear.

Camila shook her head. "Okay, okay." She sighed. "It's fine... You're staying now, right?" She looked up to the green orbs.

Lauren nodded, smiling gently. "Yep, I just have to go to my bus and take some things of mine. But that can wait. Dinah said we've stopped somewhere to grab a lunch. So go to the bathroom and wash your face and will go out, okay?" The brown-eyed nodded quickly, smiling and jumping up from her place. But she bent down, pecking Lauren's cheek before sprinting down the bus. Both of the girls didn't really understand what the smaller one had done until the lounge door slammed shut. Lauren put her hand over her cheek, breathing heavily, while Camila was hyperventilating in the small bathroom, looking at her reflection. What had she done?

First she had hugged Lauren like that, then kissed her cheek. But if Lauren wanted to stay with her maybe she was fine with it? Or just didn't expect it? Yeah, more like the second option. Did Camila fuck up something? Now Lauren surely would want to leave. Suddenly she heard the door of the lounge close. That was it, Lauren was leaving. Camila stopped breathing.

Then she heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Camila? Are you still in there? Dinah already left her things in the other bus. The girls are just waiting for us." The brown-eyed exhaled slowly.

"Um, yeah, just a second." A wide grin spread across Camila's face as she quickly splashed it with cold water.

Five minutes later the girls stepped out of the bus on the parking of a McDonald's.

"And that's your idea of different food?" Lauren let out a laugh.

"Yeah, not my first choice either." Ally furrowed her brows. "But those two..." She pointed to Dinah and Normani.

The darker girl just shrugged. "I haven't had a decent hamburger in ages. None of you can make one." She waved her hand to the girls, starting to walk towards the building.

"What?!" Ally, Dinah and Lauren exclaimed while Camila just giggled. Then the shortest girl and the raven-haired one looked questioningly to the Polynesian.

"Yeah, if Mani has eaten from your burgers, I can understand her." Lauren smirked. Ally hit her hand lightly but still giggled.

"Oh, whatever!" Dinah also walked quickly to the restaurant, making the three others laugh at her. "I am better cook than all of you together!" She shouted back at them before disappearing behind the doors. Ally, Lauren and Camila soon followed her.

"So you guys don't like our noisy company, huh?" Ally tried to joke. "To be fair, sometimes it gets too much for me too. Would you mind if I joined you?" She laughed a bit, not noticing the look the two girls shared. But then they too entered the restaurant, scanning it for their friends. Soon all five girls were seated together, eating happily and, luckily, no fans were chasing after them. After all, the restaurant was on the highway and wasn't very full.

The girls talked animatedly, Dinah and Normani talking about their movie night, teasing Ally how she had ran away when the scary movie had begun. Everyone laughed, Lauren and Camila more quietly, still in their own bubble. Still shocked from the small and so innocent kiss. The three other girls noticed that but decided not to pry in fear of ruining something or angering the Cuban friends.

"So when are we actually arriving at the next arena?" Lauren asked while munching on a fry.

"Sometime tomorrow I think." Normani answered with a thoughtful expression.

"Don't worry. You can stay in your bus and after that, I won't bug you there." Dinah said, laughing. "Ow!" She looked hurt to Ally. "What was that for?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" The small girl whispered quite noisily, making Lauren smirk and Camila blush.

"It's alright, Ally. We can always lock Dinah outside and make her run after the bus." The green-eyed said, poking her tongue at the Polynesian.

"Rude!" The tall girl scoffed, making Mani giggle.

"You began it." She said.

But when nether Lauren's, nor Camila's moods were ruined, the other band mates relaxed a bit too, speaking more freely. Unfortunately, soon one man from the bodyguards came to tell them that they had to go back on the road. The girls whined for a bit, mainly Dinah and Mani for being cramped up in such a small place, but soon got on their bus. Lauren quickly got in with them to grab one of her traveling bags and bring it back to Camila's bus. After a while the band was moving towards their next destination again.

"Well, that went good." Camila laughed awkwardly. Lauren just smiled, nodding. "Um, so what do you want to do now?" The brown-eyed asked.

Lauren seemed to think for a moment before she got an idea. "How about I settle in? Choose a bunk, unpack a bit..." She said, listing off things.

Camila nodded eagerly. "Sounds like a plan." She grabbed Lauren's hand and started walking towards the back of the bus. The green-eyed just arched an eyebrow, but didn't voice her questions. Better that way. And she kind of enjoyed this. It felt like before, how they had more contact, physical or just talking more to one another. So Lauren followed the smaller girl happily.

She ended up choosing the bunk across from Camila's, carefully tucking in Nala in it. Then she unpacked a few of her clothes, putting them in the small cabinet in the corner next to the door. This felt a lot like a permanent moving in but Lauren chose not think so much into it. Who knew, during the drive to the next arena Lauren might as well be back at her initial bus. Although she really hoped that won't happen.

Camila was helping her, glancing at the green-eyed from time to time, searching for anger or  _any_  reaction really to the kiss earlier. But it was like she'd forgotten about it or chosen to ignore it. Camila had surely overstepped her boundaries. Lauren saw the smaller girl gazing at her and smiled.

"What is it, Camz?" This made the brown-eyed wake up from her trance and blush, looking down to the shirts in her hands. There it was again, Lauren's nickname for her.

"Um, nothing." She mumbled quickly, getting up. "Do you want ice-cream? I have chocolate too I think." Camila asked.

"No vanilla though?" Lauren asked, feigning hurt. "Thoughtful of you."

Camila's eyes widened. "I could ask the driver to stop somewhere for a second to buy some if you want..." She looked to the front of the bus worriedly.

"Camz, I am joking." Lauren said smiling and putting her hand over Camila's. "I'll have banana too."

"Oh, alright." And the small girl quickly disappeared to the kitchen.

Lauren shook her head, wondering what was happening with Camila. And what was happening with her. She suddenly had begun to call the small girl by her nickname again. And wanted to be close to her, get even closer. Ugh, maybe they shouldn't be left alone. Maybe her feelings for the small girl were reawakening. This shouldn't be happening, Lauren, what are you doing? The green-eyed sighed.

Well, it was too late now, she thought when Camila's smiling face reappeared and the girl handed her one ice-cream. "Thanks." Lauren smiled back, taking a bite.

"You're lucky I give you from my precious ice-cream. But since you're my guest here, I'll make an exception." Camila happily ate her dessert while talking.

"So then I should feel honoured..." Lauren began but was cut off.

"And that basically means that I owe you, let's say, two more ice-creams to repay you." The brown-eyed smiled smugly.

"No, Camila, that's cheating. Just give me my 22 dollars." Lauren decided to play along.

"And I'm feeling twenty twooo." Camila sang, making Lauren roll her eyes.

"Don't change the subject, Cabello. You owe me money!" She joked.

"Yeah? What about a rent for the bunk? I'll have to listen to your snoring now." Camila tried to sound rude but her smile betrayed her.

"Snoring? Well, then I'll stop this bus just so I can get back to the other one. Very nice welcoming party, thank you." Lauren said sarcastically, beginning to put her clothes back in her bag.

"No, no, no! I was joking. Don't leave, Lo. Please. I don't want to stay alone." The brown-eyed said pleadingly, grabbing Lauren's arm with both hands.

Lauren looked confused to her. "Relax, I was joking too. You are not alone, Camila. Never are. We are a band, right? Five girls." She patted Camila's hands with her free one.

"Um, yeah..." The brown-eyed mumbled unsure, looking down and quickly pulling her hands away.

"Camz, what's wrong?" Lauren turned to her, grabbing the smaller girl's hands in hers again. Now she was getting worried, they were just joking around two seconds ago. What was with the sudden mood changes in Camila? Was she on her period or it was something more serious? Lauren thought it must be something serious to get the usually smiling girl so down lately. She squeezed Camila's hands gently. "You can tell me, I am your friend." She urged the girl.That was it, Camila thought. A friend. Only that. And that was how things were supposed to stay. But this past hours, even the last two days... Everything was confusing her. Her feelings for Lauren, Lauren herself, the other girls for talking so friendly to her in the restaurant. Ugh, what was going on with her? She shook her head and quickly got up, running out of the room and locking herself in the bathroom before Lauren could follow her. Camila needed to get her thoughts in order and her feelings under control. This was all wrong!

Meanwhile, Lauren still stood at her same spot on the floor beside her bag, looking in the direction where Camila had disappeared. Did she say something? Was it her fault? What was going on?! Lauren sighed, running a hand through her hair and messing it up a bit. Then she remembered something. Maybe the smaller girl was still sad over how the other girls had kind of distanced themselves from her. Lauren had done it too. And today their lunch was just like old times. Could that have saddened Camila? Yes, Lauren knew that they had behaved rather rudely and shut off the small girl, especially last year. But the duet with Shawn hit them hard. And then all those rumours around her, and the leaked songs and conversations. It had gotten too much for the girls, mainly for Lauren. She thought she knew this girl, thought of her as her best friend, maybe even more. And then one morning she woke up and the whole world was talking dirt about Camila. The brown-eyed didn't help herself when she couldn't really defend herself in front of her band mates. In the eye of the public they were still close and stood up for each other but behind all the glimmer not everything was so smooth. And that's how Camila had drifted off from the others. Lauren thought she was fine like that, worked on more solo work, wrote her songs. But maybe after all this drama was taking its toll on the girl and she wanted her friends back, someone who she could rely on.

Normally, Lauren would be this person before, when the fame life was just beginning for them. Lauren would always be there for Camila and the other way round. But now... Of course no one would prefer to stay alone forever. And Camila was from the people who seemed open and outgoing but in truth she was still this shy girl, hanging out only with her closest friends. Lauren had been one of them and in the end she had left her. Instead of clearing out things, Camila's four band mates had left her to fend for herself, to have no one to share her thoughts with and calm her mind. And it was ruining the smaller girl.

There it was again, this pain in Lauren's heart. She shot up from her place on the floor and ran to the bathroom, knocking softly. She didn't care what Ally, Dinah, Mani, Simon, or anyone really thought, she was going to be there for Camila. She was going to be her friend like before. It was time to ditch all rumours and speculations, to not care what the fans said. Let them ship Camren if they wanted, Lauren wouldn't care anymore. She wanted her friendship with Camila back.

"Camz? You still in there?" She asked softly. The green-eyed heard a muffled whimper, then sniffling and water splashing in the sink.

"Yeah, I was just to... The bathroom." Even Camila rolled her eyes at the pathetic lie.

"I can see that, you're still in there." Lauren let out a small laugh. "Are you alright?" She asked, stepping closer to the door.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Camila said after a few moments of silence, still trying to fix her appearance in the small mirror.

"Camz... I want to talk with you." The green-eyed said, making the smaller girl freeze. What? Why? About what? Did she understand something was wrong with Camila? No... Shit!

"What for?" The brown-eyed's voice squeaked out.

Lauren giggled a bit. "I'd prefer to talk with you like normal people do. Not with a door between us. Can you come out?" When no reply came, Lauren continued. "I'll wait in the lounge." And she walked to the front of the bus, trying to plan her words. She had to be careful. Something completely different might have been on Camila's mind, she might not even want to talk with Lauren. And the green-eyed wouldn't blame her. She'd also behaved quite nasty to the small girl, ignoring her or yelling at her. When it wasn't really Camila's fault.

Lauren was sitting on one of the sofas for nearly five minutes when Camila came in, looking down and fiddling with her hands. She had a whole speech planed. She would explain how she wanted to be Lauren's friend again. Just friend! And that the kiss on the cheek didn't mean anything, it was just in the spur of the moment. How she wanted them to be like before but she would also be careful in front of the camera and on stage not to fuel any rumours. How she'd try not to show herself more than the other girls, how she'd stop any solo projects and dedicate all her time to the band, like Lauren had done. The only girl with no solo project. Yes, she was writing lyrics but always kept them to herself, not giving them to someone to make a song with them. So Camila would be like that too, she would promise Lauren she would be like that too.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something but the brown-eyed begun talking immediately.

"Lauren, see, I want things to be like before. Like when we met. How we would talk about everything and won't care about the cameras or what the fans are saying. Just... I want us to be... Friends, like before." The smaller girl stuttered at the end of the sentence. But that was how things were supposed to be. "So, um... That kiss on the cheek... I didn't know what I was doing, my mind hadn't caught up with my body. I-I didn't... Mean it." She inhaled, preparing herself to continue and chanced a look in Lauren's direction. The girl was sitting with a surprised expression but her eyes suddenly went emotionless. Shit! That was because she mentioned the kiss. Camila had to continue speaking again, and soon. But she had just forgotten all her words.

Lauren didn't expect this. She thought she would be the one explaining how she wanted things to be back to normal. But instead, Camila was standing on the edge of the room next to the door, explaining things to her. And about the kiss. How it didn't really mean anything to her. Really? Because... Lauren wasn't exactly on the same page there. Now that she saw how worried and shy, and small Camila was while talking, something broke in the green-eyed. She wanted to just go to her and stop her ramblings. She wanted to kiss her. Lauren wanted to kiss Camila.

Damn it. Her feelings for the brown-eyed had come back to her, and at full force, maybe even stronger. In this moment Lauren could only let herself be swept by them. It was her fault for happening after all, she willingly came to Camila's bus, answered her note, even made her breakfast. And that reminded her of the old days. And obviously, of her love for Camila. Lauren couldn't take it anymore.

Camila was suddenly going on and on about how she would behave in front of the camera, how she would stop working on other projects, how she would dedicate all her time to the band. But Lauren wasn't listening anymore. She got up from the sofa, walking quickly to the girl. The brown-eyed saw her and backed away quickly, hitting the closed door behind her. She was afraid that she had angered Lauren with something again. But instead Lauren grabbed Camila by the waist and pushed her into the door, smashing their lips together. Camila gasped surprised but quickly reciprocated, sighing involuntarily into the kiss and moving her hands to the green-eyed's neck. But too soon for her liking Lauren pulled away, breathing deeply with her eyes still closed. Camila watched her worriedly, biting her lower lip.

"Camz, I think I missed the last few sentences you said." Lauren said, opening her eyes and giving the brown-eyed a small smile.

Even though she was still nervous, Camila giggled a bit. Then she quickly sobered up when she saw the intense gaze of the green-eyed. "Lauren, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..." But the other girl just pecked her lips to silence her.

"What are you sorry for? I kissed you. I should be the one sorry." Lauren ruffled her own hair with one hand before taking a deep breath and continuing. "But really, I am not. I was going to talk to you about the same thing. How I wanted things to be like before. To just be friends like before. Now, the friends part I kind of ruined, but still..." She looked to Camila's warm eyes. They were both happy and scared at the same time. "Also, I wanted to apologize. I thought about it and... I feel really awful about how I treated you this past year. How we all treated you. We... Distanced from you for some stupid reason. You love music, everyone can see that. And you should be free to do whatever you want without your closest people judging you. But we didn't do that, we got angry, maybe even envious. Now the other girls have solo projects too but no one is bating an eye about them. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. And I'll try to include you in more activities with the others, I'll hang out more with you. I'll try to make it like before. I promise. Will you forgive me?" Lauren looked hopefully to Camila who was just gaping at her.

"But it wasn't only that, Lauren. What about the... Leaked things?" The brown-eyed mumbled, looking down and trying to get out of Lauren's grasp but the taller girl wasn't letting her go.

"I don't mind. I don't care! We never really listened to your explanations, your reasons. We just shut you off. And I am sorry for doing this, too. I... I don't want to know about these things. Right now I choose to ignore them. That's it! They don't exist. Let's just be like how we were before all of this drama happened. Please, Camz?" The green eyes looked pleadingly to the brown ones again.

"Lauren..." Camila managed before her voice was lost once again. Her brain was screaming at her. Wasn't this what she wanted? To be with Lauren. For her not to be angry at Camila? But the small girl still couldn't believe what was happening. From all the thoughts and questions roaming in her head only one was really important to her right now. "You just kissed me." She said quietly.

Lauren nodded like she just caught up with her actions and what they meant, too. "Yeah, I suppose I did..." She whispered, blushing. "I-I am sorry." She quickly backed away from the smaller girl.

But Camila was having none of it. If Lauren was fine with it, so was she. So she just shook her head and followed the green-eyed, jumping to her and kissing her again. Lauren was surprised, she thought Camila would slap her, or yell at her, or something. But not  _this_. Not that she complained, really. The green-eyed quickly enveloped the smaller girl with her hands and kissed her back, their mouths molding together. But Lauren lost her balance when she hit the sofa behind her and fell on her back with Camila on top of her. This made the smaller girl brake the kiss and start giggling. When she looked to Lauren's face though, she stopped laughing, noticing her gazing.

"Are you alright with this? With us... Kissing?" Camila asked, suddenly worried again. Maybe the previous kiss was just the spur of the moment for Lauren? It could be.

But the green-eyed nodded quickly, grinning happily. "More than alright." She said.

"But... What about the fans? And all the Camren stuff?" The brown-eyed asked, biting her lower lip.

Lauren's eyes looked down to Camila's mouth, noticing what she was doing. "I don't care." She said while leaning up to kiss the smaller girl again. Camila was surprised and giggled into the kiss before starting to move her mouth against Lauren's properly.

~~~

"So you're sure about this?" Ally asked once again, looking scandalized.

"Yes, I am! Repeating this for like the fifth time already." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're  _Fifth_  Harmony after all." Camila said with a stupid grin, nudging the green-eyed.

"Mila... I have no words to say how pathetic this was." Normani said, rolling her eyes while going to get her clothes for the stage, making the smaller girl pout. But Lauren laughed at the joke, and Camila noticed this, her face lightning up instantly.

And Dinah saw that. "Oh, leave them alone guys. Can't you see they are happy like that. And Mani, if you haven't noticed, Lauren always laughs at Mila's jokes, no matter how pathetic." She said, smirking.

"And you've been following far too many Camren blogs on Tumblr." Mani pointed to the Polynesian.

"Thank you for the help, Dinah, but I would agree with Mani here." Lauren laughed.

"Oh, come on, you're so cute together. The fans are really good at spotting you, guys, or finding some signs, or things like that." The tall girl said, pinching Lauren's cheek and then quickly running away from the dead glare she received.

"But telling the fans that you're dating officially? During the concert? Tonight?" Ally asked, looking to the Cuban girls with wide eyes.

"It was actually Lauren's idea, not mine." Camila quickly said, stepping behind the taller girl.

"What? Really?" Dinah and Normani said in unison.

"And there's the harmony." Camila exclaimed, making Lauren giggle.

"That was actually a nice one." She congratulated, giving a high-five to her happy girlfriend. 

"And yes guys. It was my idea. That way we'll stop all speculations once and for all."

"Yeah. By actually proving them true." Normani mumbled while going to the back to change her clothes.

Dinah snickered. "Whatever makes the lovebirds happy. I am with them." She walked behind the couple, putting an arm around each girl.

"Well yeah! You're the captain of the ship after all." Normani shouted from the changing room she was in.

"What? So you've been on Tumblr too. Hey!" The Polynesian quickly ran to question her friend, leaving Lauren and Camila laughing.

"Seriously, girls." Ally said, stepping in front of them. "This is something big. You say you hate your private life been commented on, Lauren. And this is basically your private life."

"Yes, but also my life as a part from this band, from which Camila is also a big part. Besides, once the fans know what's going on, I suppose they would stop digging in so much. It would be officially known that we date." Lauren said, squeezing Camila's hand.

"Ally, I questioned her thoroughly too. If she is fine with it, so am I. No reason to worry." Camila interjected calmly. "You know how Lo is. Once she puts her mind to something, she does it."

"But what if this ends badly? What if the fans don't believe you or react in a negative way?" The smaller girl continued asking.

"Let them do whatever they want. I don't care anymore. I want to be with Camila and that's it." Lauren said with a decisive voice, making both girls look at her, Ally surprised, and Camila endeared and happy. "And believe me, they'll believe it." The green-eyed said mysteriously.

Finally, the smallest girl shook her head, giving up. "You're right, it's your choice. And whatever you do, I'll be right behind you, with Dinah and Mani, squealing of joy." She said, hugging the Cuban girls.

~~~

Two hours later, the five girls were in the middle of the concert. But before the next song began, Lauren asked the audience for their attention because she and Camila wanted to say something. The two girls stepped forward while the other three sat in their stools behind them.

"So... I suppose all of you know what happened at the previous sound check." Lauren began unsure. "How I snapped when Camila and I were asked one particular question. Well, more like a request." The whole arena roared with yells and shouts from the fans, some yelling 'Camren', others yelling that the girls didn't need to explain or justify themselves, that it was alright. But Lauren raised her hand for everyone to be silent. Obviously  _everyone_  knew. Of course. She tried not to roll her eyes, smiling. "So now, we wanted to give some answer to this request. A proper one. Camz?" And Lauren reached out to the smaller girl who just stood there, watching her. She quickly stepped closer, intertwining their fingers while another roar was heard at the mention of the nickname.

But the two girls had eyes only for one another at this moment. Lauren pulled Camila closer, wrapping her arms around the brown-eyed's waist, while the smaller girl wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck.

"Ready?" The green-eyed whispered.

"As I can be." Camila smiled before the two girls closed the distance between them and kissed slowly, making the arena explode for a third time, and the loudest one for sure. The couple heard their three friends whistling and hollering too, along with the crowd. Moments later the two girls pulled away, giggling at one another.

Lauren looked to the warm brown eyes before turning back to the audience. "I would like to apologize to the girl that was at this particular sound check, and if she could, I would like her to write to me in Twitter. I would licentious apologize and  _thank_  her properly." The green-eyed said while looking happily to the smaller girl next to her.

Then Camila pulled Lauren back, still giggling. "Now! Without further ado, the next song is 'No Way'."

~~~

On the next day, Lauren got a message on her Twitter profile. She quickly apologized to the girl and then thanked her. Lauren had also talked with their manager to try and do something for the girl. That's why a few days later, the girl would be spending a whole day with the band in an amusement park. Lauren really couldn't say how thankful she was to the girl for actually starting all of this. Otherwise, she wouldn't be with Camila now.

"All fixed then?" The smaller girl appeared next to Lauren's bunk, watching her laptop.

"Yep. We'll meet on Saturday back in her city. Good thing we have a break and won't have to drive around the country like crazy." The green-eyed said, pushing the device to the side.

"Mhm, more free time to spend with you." Camila giggled, climbing up next to her girlfriend. "You know, you were quite rude, you have to do a lot of apologizing to the girl." She said thoughtfully.

"What are you suggesting?" Lauren asked, raising her eyebrows and looking mischievously.

"Oh, shut up." The brown-eyed hit her lightly, smiling and cuddling up to her. "By the way, I was on Tumblr till now. And... Everything is actually fine, the response from the fans is the best it could be. Twitter is fine too. You know, apart from all the Camren hashtags trending."

"Eh, let them enjoy themselves." Lauren said, turning to her side so she was facing her girlfriend.

"And you're really alright with this?" The smaller girl asked, biting her lower lip. This made the green-eyed look down to Camila's mouth and quickly lean in to peck it.

She then proceeded to think a bit before answering the question. "I actually am alright with it. As long as you're happy." Lauren said sincerely.

Camila smiled and leaned in to kiss the green-eyed properly, slower and for longer. When the girls parted, the smaller girl yawned and cuddled up to Lauren again. Five minutes later she was already asleep.

The green-eyed giggled, watching Camila. She was so peaceful and relaxed when she was sleeping. So beautiful.

Lauren sighed happily. She really tried her best to not be affected by what some of the fans said, that the whole story was PR, that it was there to only create more fuss around the band. If Camila was alright with it, so was Lauren. And in truth, the girls helped one another to deal with the surprisingly little hate they got. Most of the fans were happy, shipping Camren more than ever. Lauren could understand why, she also knew some of the stuff the fans uploaded on the Internet. She could turn into Camren shipper herself, the girl chuckled quietly.

The girls were together for three days now. Not long at all. But thanks to their history and strong friendship from before, it felt like years. They understood each other so well, they knew each other so well. And Lauren being closer to Camila, helped the other girls to warm up to her again. It was just like before.

Dinah, Ally and Normani apologized to the brown-eyed too, knowing that they had solo projects now. Camila said it was no problem and soon enough the girls were hanging around together like in the beginning of their fame.

Still, the two Cuban girl's had one of the tour buses all to themselves, their three band mates sharing the other. And the couple made the most of the solitude they had. They spent their free time teaching each other to either draw or play the guitar better, making meals together and washing the plates afterwards. Sometimes they even read to one another. Or just enjoyed the others presence and company. Nothing too forward, though. The girls were still taking thing slowly.

All in all, things were perfect for Lauren right now. She got her friend back, and more. The band was back to its old antics, and the fans were happier the ever. Of course, there were still a lot of things to be done, or cleared out, or just talked about. Calming Simon down was probably a priority, though. But in the moment, the green-eyed girl just wanted to be next to her girlfriend, happy and undisturbed by anything or anyone.

So Lauren just put her head on Camila's and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her and wondering what the next day would bring for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~
> 
> A/N: I hope you liked the story. Just wanted to say, don't ask the girls questions like that, don't bother them. Not when you meet them, not on Twitter or Instagram, not at all. It is their thing to figure out and they don't want us messing up their private lives. You know, if there is something to figure out. Anyway, have a nice day, guys :)


End file.
